Nothing Is Getting In Our Way
by xXanime4everXx
Summary: Armin and Eren just being friends, but one morning was much or about to change there lives...Find out what happens...
A Good Life with The Best Soulmate

( _this is my first fanfic so please rate and leave tips on how to make them more 'dramatic' 'mysterious' 'intense' 'awesome' but yeah leaving tips is awesome for me to get started! Hope you enjoy)_

Armin's POV

"Armin!" yelped Eren bursting into my room jumping and landing on top of me like a landing airplane. Out of nowhere I let out a whimper from Eren landing on me, _he weighed a lot!_

"Eren! I can't breathe!" I yelled, while Eren still on top of me. "Oh…sorry." Eren replied with a sorrow look on his face. "Are you ok, Armin?!" Sasha whined as she rushed in the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Sasha screamed from the top of her lungs as she watched Eren on top of me. "Uh it's not what you think Sasha!" I replied almost immediately. "Then…?" Sasha still puzzled stated. "Oh yeah, I jumped and landed on top of Armin." Eren replied in a fainted voice as if to be sorry.

"Well, don't do that again Eren you could have suffocated Armin!" Mikasa said as pacing to remove Eren from me. ' _Thanks Mikasa!_ ' I whispered in my thoughts.

As Mikasa came to the foot of the bed Eren suddenly embraced me "I will not allow you to take my one true love from me!" Eren responded with a sweet voice as I was sitting up in bed. Sasha cheered "That's sooo sweet like sweet potatoes!" I giggled, Mikasa smiled and then chuckled, followed by Eren laughing.

"U-uhm…guys can you guys leave so I can change?" I pronounced "I will help you!"

Eren announced in such a cheerful voice that I had to resist. _Ok but sneak in hehe._

As if to read my thoughts Eren smirked and winked. "Got it!" All of them responded as they walked out of the room.

I was about to remove my shirt until the door opened and closed my face turned grew red. But as it did I realized it must have been Eren the as I turned around Jean stood before me smirking pushing me on the bed. _Eren help me!_ "Hey Armin!" Jean said as if he hadn't pushes me on the bed while removing my shirt. _I can feel my face turn red and become heated!_ "Step away from Armin you perverted horse-face!" I heard Eren rush in. "What did you just call me?!" Jean's face was burning red from anger. Finally, Jean back-away charging at Eren. "Watch out Eren!" I screamed as Mikasa ran in the room stopping Jean in his tracks. "What do you think you are doing or going to do to Armin and Eren!?" Mikasa stated firmly.

"M-Mikasa?!" Jean said as his eye opened wide. "Them alone Jean!" Mikasa said as she walked out of the room while Jean chased after her. "S-sorry Eren…" I replied as they both left shutting the door behind them. "Armin it's ok." Eren said as he embraced me tightly. I could feel Eren breathing in my ear. I couldn't help to laugh a little, "Huh? What's wrong Armin?" Eren responded to my laugh. "Oh you breathing in my ear tickles."

Eren came in closer to me closing the gap between us sealing our lips. As Eren went for a more detailed kissed his tongue touched my bottom lip and I gently opened my mouth and as soon as I realized _WAIT it's our day off that's good_. Everything blurred and I lost conscious. Waking up by the sun light. "Huh already sun set?" I whispered only so I could hear. "Armin no please stay!" Eren whispered loud enough for me to hear as I was getting up. As I feel warmth from Eren's body I find myself asleep in his chest cuddled together in my bed.

Eren's POV

As I realized I told Armin not to go, I find him asleep cuddle up with his face in my chest. _I love you Armin I wish I could tell you_. "A-Armin? Are you awake?" I said whispering. "Mm…" Armin moaned. "Huh? Oh Eren? D-Did you hear that?!" Armin exclaimed. "Maybe." I responded "But it was cute coming from you." I replied unaware of what I just said. Armin's face was burning red. "T-Thanks…" Armin said "For what?" I said confused. "F-for letting me sleep with you…" Armin replied with an embarrassed tone.

I responded, "Sure." "Wait you're not mad?" Armin asked "No. Because…" I stopped and midway as we heard the door open.

"Hey, Ere- What are you two doing?" asked Jean as he was surprised. "U-uh!" Armin hid under the bed covers as he saw Jean. "Oh well you know, Armin I could have pleased you better than Eren." Jean said with a semi-jealous and anger tone. "WHAT?!" Armin yelled loud. "What are you talking about Jean?" I asked him. "Oh so you guys weren't doing that?" Jean said relieved. "No we didn't!" Armin said as he pulled away the covers.

Mikasa walked by and pulled Jean away closing the door. "So…what was that thing you were gonna say Eren?" Armin asked with his ocean blue eyes staring into my soft green eyes. "Oh that I don't mind sleeping with you because I-I l-love you Armin!" I yelled as embracing Armin. "I love you too Eren!" Armin said embracing me back with his little delicate arms. As Armin embraced each other Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Hanji, Krista, and Ymir came to the room.

They all smiled at the sight of Armin and me embracing each other tightly. But it didn't last since Jean was the only one not smiling. He came charging at me throwing me across the room hitting the wall.

Armin screamed "Leave him alone Jean!" Armin ran towards me and defended me getting hit by Jean. Armin's nose was bleeding and he lost conscious. As I saw Armin passed out on the ground I picked him up and placed him on bed and charged at Jean with Mikasa charging at him with me.

Krista and Hanji took care of Armin. As we ended the fight Commander Levi and Erwin took care of Jean from there. I ran up to Armin's side and held his hand tightly and kneeled down weeping. Mikasa assured me he was going to be okay.

"It's all Jean's fault Armin m-may be d-dea-"I Got cut off by the sound of Armin whispering "E-Eren w-where are y-you?" Armin stuttered "Armin!" I rushed and embraced him  
tightly. "Eren…" as Armin said my name I couldn't help to go kiss him again. As everyone watched Armin's face was fiery red and hid his face in my chest once more. I whispered  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes! I will Eren!" Armin said with a super cheerful voice, while smiling. As they kissed again.


End file.
